When the wrong desicion is made!
by Fleem-Flam
Summary: It's now four years after the ring was destroyed and Aragorn and Arwen have a newcomer to the family, a Baby boy. But there is an unexpected visitor who will ask for a favour but Aragorn is worried about his desicion because he has a family to look after,


It was four years after the ring had been destroyed. Four years after all evil had been destroyed, four years after the story ended …… or had it?

Aragorn stood looking over the mountains to the point, were once stood, Mount Doom. Were he had fought four years before, to give Frodo some time, time enough to destroy the ring. He was thinking of what life would be like if there was never a Sauron in the first place, would there still be evil in the world?  
"My Lord" called a voice from behind him "It's a boy"  
Argorns mouth widened, he laughed and through his arms around the other man "Eomer, Is Arwen okay?" he asked him "She is doing well at the moment, my Lord" replied Eomer, Aragorns mouth grew wider and Eomer knew what he had to say next "Would you like to see her my lord?" he asked him hesitating a little "Yes…… yes I would love to." He said almost ready to run to find her!

When they reached her, she was lying in a bed, holding in her arms the tiniest baby ever. When Arwen had noticed he was present in the room, a great smile drew her face "Aragorn ….. Our first child" she said, almost ready to cry. Aragorn walked slowly over to her, holding out his arms to hold his child. She passed the baby over to him "I want to name him after your father" she said with a tear running down her face "Arathorn" he said with him to, tears running down his face "Arathorn" he repeated.  
"If you don't want to then"  
"No, it's perfect ……. Baby Arathorn … I couldn't have named him better myself"  
"Arathorn" She said "… Our first child"

5 Months later

King Aragorn and Queen Arwen we're both in the courtroom with the baby Arathorn in her arms.  
"Look, his teeth are growing through" said Arwen "right there" she said pointing into his mouth "his first tooth." Aragorn laughed and then said "He is growing fast my love"  
"Yes …. Soon he'll be walking around here, and within a matter of years …… he will be the king of Gondor" replied Arwen. At that moment the doors burst open and in poured around seven elves with Legolas leading them "My Lord Aragorn" Legolas said whilst bowing to them. "We have arrived here from Rivendell to ask for a favour"  
"A favour?" Aragorn asked him "Yes my Lord, a great favour ……… the elves are at war with the dwarves and we are struggling for help" Legolas said to him "I'm sorry Legolas … but I have a son now, I have my own family, I cannot abandon them"  
"but it is not you who we ask for" he shouted at him " we are here just to ask for help, even some of your men would be more than what we wish for" Aragorn felt as though he had been hit over the head.  
"I do not know Legolas, if these men are willing to fight for you then" but before he could say anything else Arwen butted in "Aragorn, you are a strong fighter, you lead us all to victory last time and we all know you can do it again … please Aragorn, these elves here are desperate for your health"  
"But what about you and Arathorn!" he spat at her "who would be there to take care of you , Arwen, I'm a king now"  
"And a great fighter" she spat back at him …. He was in a very messy situation, not knowing hat to do now with a baby, a wif and a battle to fight "I ……" he stopped and then started back up again "I'll do it … for the elves," Arwens face lit up, she knew these elves …… who were once family to her, needed his help and she wanted him to help.  
"Thank you my lord" Legolas said to him "I think it's best we tell you know that the Ents have joined with the dwarves, all we could assemble were the hobbit Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee … and you and your men" Aragorn forced a smile, he didn't want to be in any danger now that he had a family. What if he got killed? Who would be there to look after Arwen and Arathorn. How would Arwen feel, but he kept tying to tell himself, that he fought in the battle of pellenor fields and at the black gate.  
"Yes … yes me and my men will fight with you." He was burning up inside. He felt like he was going to be sick, he needed to get out "We shall return to rive dell my lord" Legolas said. And within a few minutes. They had disappeared out of site. Aragorn raised himself and began to walk to the doors.  
"Aragorn" Arwen called from behind "Do not fear" she said while smiling. Aragorn smiled in return and walked out the doors. There was again standing were once stood Mount Doom. What was he to do, he could not go back and change things, he could not persuade her that he had to stay with them. He began to make his way over to his horse and climbed on. He then turned around to see Arwen standing behind him holding Arathorn in her arms "I love you" she said and kissed him on the cheek "I love you to" he replied to her. He then climbed on his horse and galloped out of sight … away to the bottom of Minas Tirith and then of to Rivendell to join the other elves. 


End file.
